The Hawk and the widow
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: This will be a series of one shot Clintx Natasha fics. takes place after the new york invasion
1. Relaxation

**A/N: this will be a series of Clint and Natasha one shots. here is the first chapter, if you have any ideas or would like to see something happen i would appreciate. put it in the reviews. I do not own Avengers, enjoy!**

After their Lunch break at the shawarma joint Tony had suggested. Natasha was glad when he invited them all to stay at the Stark Tower. They needed a place to relax but the helicarrier wasn't a good choice for two reason; one being director Fury who might send them on a mission, two being they would have to help with the clean up on board that was damaged by Loki's invasion. So the tower was the best and only option. Natasha knew better, she knew Clint would object to the idea and go back to the helicarrier,she also knew Clint needed a lot of rest. He had bags under his eyes indicating he never got much sleep, he looked stressed, tensed and shaken up from having Loki inside his head. Going back to base would mean the those two choices she had thought of if they went back, Clint needs his rest. It took several attempts to convince Clint to come with them to tower, until he finally agreed. After a long drive to the tower, of Tony talking to Bruce about something scientific related. They Arrive at the tower as they walk in, JARVIS opened the door for them.

Tony turns and grins at them but then yawns. "make yourselves at home, if you have any questions just ask JARVIS. I'm calling it a day, hitting the racks, night!"

"I think I'm going to make some tea before going to bed. JARVIS do you have any tea in stock?" Bruce asked.

"_yes, Dr. Banner there is a variety of tea in stock"_ JARVIS replied.

"really? I didn't think Tony would be a tea person" Bruce smiled slightly amused.

"_sir, prefers coffee than tea. It was miss Pots who ordered the many kinds of tea hoping they would help calm sir down" _JARVIS replies.

"hows that working out for her?" Natasha asked.

"_sir rather drink coffee instead of tea. However sir, tries to at least drink one everyday for miss Pots" _JARVIS replied.

"aw how sweet of Tony" Natasha smiles.

"hmm..JARVIS is there any green tea in stock?" Bruce asked.

"_yes Dr. Banner, there are plenty in stock as sir's current favorite brand is green tea. They are in the fridge on door of the row"_JARVIS replies.

"interesting," Bruce smiled. "thank you JARVIS"

"_you are welcome Dr. Banner"_JARVIS says.

Natasha puts her hand on Clint's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked at her with a lop sided, exhausted smile which she then returned with a smile as well.

"let's go Clint" she says.

"where?" he asked.

"you need rest" she says softly.

"yeah, but do we even have our own rooms? He asked

"_yes agent Barton, sir has renovated your rooms when you were all at the shawarma joint"_JARVIS spoke.

"oh...okay" Clint says.

"come on Clint" she says softly.

Clint nods and follows her to his own room, when he opened the door. He saw that it hat a place for his bow and arrows, a large closet that is separated with a board so one side has his casual outfits and the other side held his uniforms for missions. There was also a queen sized bed, a balcony with a perfect view of the entire city, of the sunset.

"go ahead and get some sleep. I'll get you some water" Natasha says leaving to the kitchen.

Clint sighs and lays down on the bed slightly relaxing as his bed is kind of comfy, he closes his eyes as he lets sleep catch up. But suddenly bolts up panting as the image of him killing Natasha passed his mind. Clint never wants to think about that again but its been stuck in his head since Loki was in his mind, had planted that image inside his head as Natasha comes back and looks at him concerned.

"Clint are you okay?" she asked.

"y-yeah" he whispers.

"you should try to sleep" she says.

"I tried...I can't sleep Nat..." he whispers.

"why?" she asked, sitting next to him with her legs close to his like always when they would talk to each other.

"I cant get an image out of my head" he sighs.

"what image?" she asked.

"remember when you were integrating Loki on the helicarrier?" he asked

"yeah..how did you know that?" she replies surprised.

"when Loki took over my mind with the tesseract. Our minds were linked or connected with each other...I could see what was happening with Loki, know what he wants..we were sharing information and I didn't mean to though," Clint sighs and Natasha nods. "it was when he told you that I would kill you in every way that you feared..he planted that inside my head and I...I cant get it out"

"Clint its going to be okay. You're in control now, you don't have to worry about that" she says, handing him some water.

"I know" he sighs taking the water and drinks a few sips.

"Lay down and relax. I'll help you fall asleep" she says softly.

Clint nods, putting the cup on the table. Then lays down, closing his eyes as Natasha begins to Hum softly.

"pain and sorrow it's all you feel today

tears and hollow drifting all the way

face your demons

chase away your ghosts

state your freedom, you are your own host

wipe your tears and breathe again

fight your fears and break your chain

find yourself and free your soul

feel again and be whole

your redemption is close for you to reach

peace is there, find yourself the breach.

Wipe your tears and breathe again

fight your fears and break your chain

find yourself and free your soul

feel again and be whole

smile for me my love and shine

spread your wings

begin to fly

feel the sun

your spring is near

here and there, is nothing to fear

smile for me my love and shine"

Natasha stops singing and smiles seeing Clint's chest rising and falling from his even breathing.

"get some good rest my brave hawk" she whispers as she leaves the room.


	2. Late night out

**A/N: Here is the second mini fic for this series. I got the idea from a Blog called BlandMarvelCannons also I do not own the Avengers.**

It was a late night at the Avengers tower and Natasha was the only one there because Bruce decided to take Steve to a modern art museum that started at night, Clint was having a night out with Tony which kinda worried her as she knows that it might end up with two drunk men. Natasha decided to use her time alone time to catch up on some paper work that she needed to turn into Fury while she has the chance. After several long hours of getting some paper work done Natasha decides to give Pepper a call to see if she was done with work.

"Jarvis, can you call Pepper?" Natasha asked.

"Of course Agent Romanov" Jarvis replied.

"Tony, what is it you need now?" Pepper's voice sighed.

"Um Pepper this is Natasha" she says.

"Oh! Hello Natasha, what can I do for you?" Pepper asked

"I was wondering if your off work and would like to come over a for a visit"Natasha replied.

"That would be lovely. I'm about to get off work" Pepper says

"Great I'll come to pick you up then and we'll have dinner" Natasha smiles.

"Sounds great" Pepper smiles.

OoOoOoO

Natasha arrives at the Stark industries, Pepper is waiting outside but smiles when she sees the car arrives, gets in then buckles herself in.

"Thank you for the offer Natasha" She smiles.

"No problem. You probably needed some time off anyway and the boys are out drinking so it was just me at the tower" Natasha smiles

"So it will be our girls night out" Pepper smiles

"Yes it will" Natasha smiles.

When they get to a nice restaurant they talk stories for an hour. Natasha telling Pepper stories about her missions with Clint or her solo missions and who she had to question on several jobs. Then Pepper tells Natasha some of her stories about Tony until it gets late.

"You should teach me to fight like that a little bit. It would be nice be able to protect myself when Tony's not around" Pepper smiles.

"Perhaps I will. But just the basics that's really effective" Natasha smiles

"It's getting late...we should head back" Pepper says.

Natasha nods and drives Pepper back to the tower, when they come back they see Tony spread out on the couch asleep and drunk.

"Oh dear he must have gotten too drunk," Pepper sighs and puts an arm over her shoulder then looks back at Natasha. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner. We should do that again sometime"

"Indeed we should," Natasha smiles as Pepper takes Tony to his room. "Jarvis where is Clint?"

"Agent Barton is his room Agent Romanov" Jarvis replied.

"Thank you Jarvis" Natasha smiles.

Natasha walks over to Clint's room but seeing he's not there. She decides to go check in the balcony, opens the door then sees him balancing on the rail which then worries her.

"Clint what are you doing?" she asked.

"Huh? oh hey Nat, I'm balancing on this rail" He says and hiccups.

"How many drinks did you have?" She asked worried.

"Uh about fourteen?" He replies and hiccups again.

"Clint, get down...You're drunk…"She says.

"No….shhh..I got this" He smiles and hiccups again.

"Clint, please..come down so we can get you taken care of" Natasha says.

"Oh alright...you're no fun Tasha" He says stepping down.

"Just looking out for my partner is all" she said as Natasha leads him back inside to take care of him for the night.


End file.
